Monster Girl Encyclopedia I
Monster Girl Encyclopedia I (魔物娘図鑑 Ⅰ) is the original book of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia series by Kenkou Cross. It includes information on the monster girl world interspersed with 100 monster girl profiles, to introduce the reader to some of the inhabitants of this lewd and lascivious universe. Like several other works of the series, this first encyclopedia has a frame story where it is also a publication in its own setting, and the reader is addressed as though both they and the author can travel and interact with the various sexy species described. The frame story of Monster Girl Encyclopedia I involves "A certain wandering scholar of monsters", its author, travelling the land and interviewing different monster girls you might find when exploring this bizarrely sexualised setting; their diets, habitats, and the various inventive ways they're likely to seduce male adventurers who stumble into their territories. Small parts of the text are written with the help of the head baphomet of the Sabbath. Wandering Scholar even interviews the Demon Lord, the monsters' leader, who describes how the once traditional swords-and-sorcery world had its dragons, orcs, and goblin foes replaced by cute, super-lustful monster girls. The wandering scholar's evidence-based approach to monsterology brings him into conflict with the major human organization of the world, the Order of the Chief God, who prefer to deal with monsters using pitchforks and burning torches. He ends up having to flee for his life, which leads on to the next book, Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens. In Fallen Brides, the sorceress Mimiru Miltie mentions having seen a copy of the "illustrated encyclopedia being circulated surreptitiously within church". The hundred monster girls whose profiles appear in this book are, in order: Succubus, Lesser Succubus, Slime, Red Slime, Queen Slime, Goblin, Hobgoblin, Werewolf, Werecat, Wererabbit, Weresheep, Alraune, Mandragora, Matango, Dryad, Honey Bee, Hornet, Grizzly, Harpy, Black Harpy, Cockatrice, Orc, Ogre, Arachne, Lamia, Medusa, Echidna, Lizardman, Salamander, Werebat, Centaur, Unicorn, Minotaur, Holstaur, Giant Ant, Ant Arachne, Mantis, Fairy, Pixie, Leanan Sidhe, Kesaran Pasaran, Elf, Dark Elf, Dwarf, Amazoness, Alice, Alp, Cyclops, Mermaid, Merrow, Sea Bishop, Nereid, Scylla, Charybdis, Sea Slime, Siren, Sahuagin, Bubble Slime, Large Mouse, Giant Slug, Devil Bug, Roper, Golem, Gargoyle, Mimic, Pot Devil, Mummy, Sphinx, Anubis, Girtablilu, Zombie, Ghoul, Ghost, Skeleton, Nightmare, Doppelganger, Dullahan, Vampire, Imp, Dark Slime, Beelzebub, Baphomet, Witch, Youko, Yuki-Onna, Red Oni, Crow Tengu, Kappa, Jurougumo, Inari, Angel, Dark Angel, Dark Priest, Dragon, Undine, Ignis, Sylph, Gnome, Dark Matter, Lilim __TOC__ Introduction (p3) This section has not been properly translated but a rough synopsis has been assembled: :Note: Judging from Seven Seas translation, the "purpose" summarized here probably was meant to refer to the purpose of past monster manuals. Monsters (p6) Concerning Monsters Diet Reproduction Monsters That Attack Humans The Monsters' Values Relationship With Human Men Monsterization (p12) The Process of Turning Into a Monster The Body After Changing Into a Monster The Mind After Changing Into a Monster Reasons for Changing Into Monsters Incubus Transformation Into an Incubus Spirit Energy (p14) A Feast for Monsters Recovery of Spirit Energy The Demonic Energy of Monsters The Source of Demonic Energy The Various Roles of Demonic Energy Succubus' Demonic Energy Fairy Kingdom (p94) The Fairy Kingdom Lifestyle of the Faeries What Comes Next for The Fairy Kingdom Elves and Dwarves (p102) Elves Elves as People Elves as Monsters Dwarves Dwarves as People Dwarves as Monsters Antagonism Between the Dwarves and the Elves Monsters of the Sea (p128) The Sea's Ruler The Sea's Way of Life Sailing Sabbath (p184) Sabbath in a Nut Shell The Happy Friends of Sabbath Fun Black Mass The Monsters' Sorcery (p186) Runes of Pleasure :Main article: Pleasure runes Spell of Pedomorphosis Tentacle Medicine Doppelganger Medicine Zipangu (p202) Zipangu, Kingdom of the Sun The Beautiful Yokai A Utopia Where Humans and Monsters Intermix God's Servants and the Structure of the World (p210) Humans The Order and Anti-Monster States Monster Friendly States Divinities The Chief God as Seen from The Order's Teachings The Truth The Other Gods Elementals (p216) Greater Elementals, “Pure Elementals” Those Who Carry Demonic Essence Within Their Bodies, “Demonic Elementals” Those Who Shape the Demon Realm, “Dark Elementals” Those Which Were Originally Monsters to Begin With, “Demi-elementals” The Demon Realm (p228) The Nature of the Demon Realm The Demon Lord's Castle Castle Town of the Succubi The Forest of Tentacles The Ever-expanding Demon Realm The Utopia the Demon Lord Dreams Of (p230) Afterword (p235) References Category:Books Category:Media Category:Lore Books